Bonds Forged By Blood
by DarkWolf133
Summary: In a world long grown complacent, a threat older than time arises. It will take unity long broken to defeat this ancient evil, but can they overcome old hatreds?-Adopted from WizardOfEnder007. Accepting OCs.
1. The Legend

Long ago, before the world of Minecraftia was created, when all that existed was the endless, eternal Void-No. Let's fast forward to when Notch arose from the inky darkness and began to forge our world. First, he created a land that would spread far and wide, filled with lush forests, deep rivers, and the spark of life. Then he turned to the skies and placed there a castle that would be his home, floating among the clouds. This, he named the Aether. Then, for the world below had begun to grow cold, he created a land of eternal fire below an impenetrable crust, to warm the Overworld and keep it perfect for life. He named it the Nether.

It was then that Notch began to wait for life to grow under these ideal conditions. And wait. And wait, until he eventually got bored of waiting for life to appear, and instead made his own. He formed from blocky clay animals that were similar to memories he had of another life. Cows roamed the meadows, pigs wandered through the forests, sheep were hunted by wolves, horses raced across open fields, slimes slunk through the dank, dark caves, and rabbits-Sorry, Notch had to kill off the rabbits because they were breeding like, well, rabbits. But that's besides the point!

Eventually, Notch decided that there should be someone else to enjoy what he had created, someone like him. So he used his power to create four new creatures that were blessed with sentience. They were similar to him in appearance, but were different all the same.

The first had short brown hair and firm blue eyes that brimmed with determination. His hands were strong and his heart kind. Notch named the man Steve, and give him a blue shirt and dark blue pants to wear.

The second had jet black hair and white eyes that glowed with unspoken courage. His blood boiled with hidden potential. Notch named him Herobrine, and gave him the same clothes as his brother.

The third creation was different from the first two, for she carried within her the gift of childbirth. Her long orange hair spoke of her fiery passion, and her gentle brown eyes saw the soul. Notch named her Alex, and gave her a green shirt and brown pants to wear.

The last was a girl, like the third. Her golden hair shone with the brilliance that was in her mind and her green eyes gleamed with life and energy. Notch named her Jenna, and gave her the same clothing as her sister.

Notch smiled upon his creations, proud of his accomplishments. He bade them to go forth and fill the land with life, and to always stand together. This they did, and he retired to his castle in the sky.

Steve and Alex's children were of similar body, but diverse in spirit. Steve taught them how to push onward despite the odds and Alex gave to them the thrill of adventure and discovery. They spread out across the land, forming kingdoms and cities.

Unfortunately, Notch had made Jenna barren. But one day, as she gazed sadly upon a bush, reflecting upon the fact that she was unable to fulfill their Creator's wishes, something stirred deep within. Under Jenna's touch, her love, her inner power, the plant was given life and sentience. Herobrine added his blood, which warped the vegetation into a more humanoid shape, with four legs so that it could move about like Steve and Alex's children. In a similar manner, the couple created spiders the size of dogs and cats with fangs sharp as knives and eyes the glowed red. Then they warped iron and fire together to make a creature of flame that could fly with the help of white-hot rods that spun around them, forming a protective shield.

One of the results of their experiments was a obsidian egg, from which purple particles floated like snowflakes. After a few days, it hatched into several small purple creatures, whose tails wiggled back and forth as they crawled along the ground. After several weeks, they created what could be seen as a cocoon, emerging later as long-limbed, black creatures that could travel through a strange, reality bending place to teleport short distances. Their long arms could pick up blocks without breaking them, but water seemed to act upon them as if it were acid.

But one day, they brought the dead to life. One of Steve and Alex's sons had made the mistake of falling too far, and had died despite his siblings' best efforts to save them. Jenna and Herobrine found the body unearthed by hungry wolves and brought it to new life. A zombie. They soon discovered that the same trick worked on bodies long buried, their flesh rotted off. And it worked upon the body of an unfortunate soul who had fallen into lave, his bones burned black by the fire. But this new life was not perfect, and something caused these undead creatures to burn upon contact with sunlight, the flames consuming their dead flesh until nothing was left.

Their time in the Overworld, however, was limited. It came time for them to leave this world to their brethren, and so they prepared. Steve and Alex gave a select few of their offspring the power of ruling, imparting upon them knowledge so that they would make wise decisions, empathy so that they could understand any and all who came to them for help, and intuition so that they might see past lies and false truths. Herobrine and Jenna granted the first of each of their creations the power to create others like them, so that they might spread and multiple as their cousins had.

When the time came, Notch himself came down to take his four companies with him to the Aether, where they would spend eternity. The Four Ancestors promised that they would watch over their children from above, and vanished in a pillar of light. When the light faded, a scroll lay upon the ground for all to see.

The children read the contents of the strange, invincible paper, reciting a prophecy that would be passed down through the ages.

 _An ancient evil, existing far in the outside_

 _The fallen number standing by its side_

 _When its power is unleashed, the cycle will cease_

 _Time stopped, consuming everything with ease_

 _But a shaft of hope still shines in hearts that have been_

 _Three sides of a war, where there once was only one_

 _Brought together by blood, fire, magic,_

 _To strengthen old bonds still fragile_

 _Heroes gathered at the home of old_

 _Collide with a kingdom grown cold_

 _From the forge of fire hotter than the Nether_

 _Comes a weapon forged by bonds brought together_

 _Opening the gateway to the beginning of the end_

 _Upon the two heroes, the fate of the world depends_

 _The battle won not by tempered steel,_

 _But by souls forged together to heal_

* * *

After a thousand years of peace, tension began to grow. An alarming amount of 'soulless' versions of Herobrine and Jenna's creations were beginning to show up, and it made Steve's children nervous. The fact that many of them disliked the light, which was considered to bring life and truth, only made it worse.

War broke out, and eventually Steve's children managed to banish the ghasts, blazes, magma cubes, and zombie pigmen to the Nether. Those of Herobrine's children that remained swore vengeance on them, and the sons and daughters divided into two different factions, one made up of Herobrine and Jenna's children, called mobs, and the other made up of Steve and Alex's children, called humans.

Unfortunately, most of the mobs were of the soulless variety, and the humans soon surpassed them in knowledge and weaponry. Herobrine's children were forced to live in the shadows, constantly fighting for their lives.

Years passed and the humans built kingdoms and nations. They thrived under the light, exploring the secrets of the crafting table. Then, in the Final Mob War, a huge dragon with purple eyes and black scales led the mobs against the humans. To protect themselves, the humans combined their might to banish the dragon and its followers.

The Enderdragon is now confined to a large island that floats through the endless, enternal Void, accompanied only by the endermen and endermites who still remain loyal.

Peace thrived in the land.

Until two opposing human factions uncovered new secrets.

Noble Helioph Jolwigycred discovered the secret of Redstone at the same time that the Noble Dituoco Loxipcraties figured out how to harness Magic. Their families had been bitter rivals before, and now their counteracting success drove a wedge between the Humans that began to use Redstone and the humans that began to use Magic.

The newly created Magic Kingdom was based in the North foothills, and Dituoco changed his family name to Magika.

Those who supported technology went South to the plains, and became ruled by Helioph Techna.

The two kingdoms remained at war for years, until few remembered what peace was like.

But nothing remains the same forever, and soon the end will crash upon unwary heads.

* * *

 **Dark: I know I know. I'm still working on Three Is A Magical Number, don't worry. I just got these ideas stuck in my head, and they wouldn't let me write anything else.**

 **Wolf: We adopted this story from WizardOfEnder007, whose story is titled Triforce of Minecraftia, United with Blood. We're also accepting OCs currently, but we might not use them all.**

 **Dark: Here's the OC form, and please use the enter button. I have trouble reading them when everything is mashed together.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race and/or Faction:

Appearance:

Personality:

Background:

Abilities:

Preferred Weapon:

Other:


	2. The Techwizard

**Dark: Hey guys, we're back with chapter one!**

It started out as a small noise, like the sound of leaves in the breeze or clothing rustling as you move. But then it became more noticeable, more distinguished. What had once been a drop of water into the pond of awareness became a waterfall, crashing into unwary ears and tumbling through minds unprepared for such onslaught-

The boy woke with a start, his breathing erratic and out of control. He slid out of bed, the blanket falling to the floor. He ignored it, his mind still wide awake in unknown fright, and yet still too far into sleep to register what was around him.

It was that strange feeling of still being in a dream, an unknown terror driving your body forward. He stumbled forward blindly, seeking only to run from whatever this curious horror was that kept its suffocating grip upon him. Purple eyes still unseeing, the boy tripped over the staff that had been leaning against the wall and was sent sprawling across the carpeted ground.

That was all it took to end the spell.

He looked around him, remembering where he was. The red bed sheet was in a crumpled pile on the floor beside his bed. There was a painting on the wall depicting a sunset, or maybe it was a sunrise, the colours peaceful and serene. The familiarity of it all calmed him, and his heartbeat slowed down to an even pace.

The boy picked himself up off the ground, still gripping the staff. He looked at it, running a hand along its cool, metallic surface. The thrum of energy coursing through the wires underneath the hard shell was comforting, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"That must have been one crazy dream." He smiled in mild amusement and set the staff back in its place against the wall before picking the rumpled sheets off the floor. After a moment's hesitation, he remade the bed, smoothing the sheets until there was no trace of their earlier abuse.

Once that was done, the boy walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face, trying to wash the sleepiness away. The water slowly dripped down his face and splattered against the cold tile as he studied his reflection, seeing the dark circles under his dulled purple eyes. His hair was a mess, but that could easily be remedied. What was of more pressing concern was the lack of sleep showing on his face. He smiled at the mirror, trying to look cheerful and alert. But the sharp fangs showed, and gave him the appearance of some deranged monster. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, and tried again. _There. That looks normal._

He grabbed the wooden comb and ran it through his black locks, quickly taming the unruly mess. Once that was taken care of, he walked over to the chest by his bed and opened it, digging through the cloth there for something to wear.

* * *

He stepped onto the street with a smile on his face and his staff holstered on his back. The sun shone down brightly, reflecting off the diorite roads. The boy looked around him, noticing the general absence of life.

He began walking down the street as he hummed cheerfully, enjoying the quiet that came in the early hours of the morning. After a habitual check for danger, he stuck his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and headed towards the nearest practice range.

The walk was uneventful, the streets lit by only the rising sun. The peacefulness of it all was uncommon, but that seemed to make it even more beautiful. There was no one to tell you what to do, where to go, who to fight, what to get...there was no voices other than his own, but he didn't dare break the silence. So that was how he traveled through the empty streets, surrounded by the blissful quiet.

When he arrived, the practice range wasn't as empty as the residential area had been. Two boys were relaxing there, breaking the silence with occasional words or the flipping of a page. The one with bright blue hair looked up from rifle he'd been polishing, a grin breaking across his face. "Jason!"

Jason raised an eyebrow at his friend, noting that they seemed to have been waiting for him. "Hey Aaron. What's up?"

The boy jumped up from his sitting position, the rifle laying forgotten on the ground. He walked up to Jason and flung an arm over his shoulder dramatically. "What is up, you ask? Why the sky above us is what lies in the air! But the real question is, what lies ahead on this long and arduous journey of life?"

He sighed, pushing Aaron away. "No, seriously. I know you guys have something planned."

Aaron smirked, stepping away to face him as he crossed his arms. "You're astute as ever, you know that? Anyways, we'll give you a rundown of the details, but you're coming with us whether you like it or not."

Jason raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyways. "Alright. Go on."

The blue haired boy turned to look at the only one who hasn't been introduced. "Connor?"

He looked up from his book with a piercing blue-eyed glare, but once the message had gotten across, his gaze softened. With deliberate slowness, he placed a bookmark on the page and shut the story with a loud snap. Connor rose to his feet and walked toward them. "Your anti-social behavior has been worrying us, and that it's about time you met a girl or two. You're coming with us to the Captive Creeper tonight." He spoke with a tone that wasn't to be opposed, his every movement deliberate and timed to make his point. "Be there at sundown."

Jason blinked, unsure of whether he should argue or not. He didn't have any interest in 'getting hooked up', but they had a point about his lack of social interaction. The extent of his communication lately had been them and the Tech General. "Okay..."

Aaron grinned. "Brilliant! Now then, we'll see you there!" He turned and picked up his rifle, twirling it several times before holstering it. "C'mon Connor. We can go now."

Connor opened up his book and began walking away, keeping his eyes glued to the page. After a moment, Aaron followed him. Before they exited the practice range, he turned and waved to Jason. "I'd love to stay and watch you practice, but we're up for guard duty soon. See yah!"

The boy watched them leave with a slight smile, amused by their antics. Once they were out of sight, he turned back to the facility before him and pulled out his staff. The targets scattered throughout the field used as the practice range were iron golems, since their thick metal was harder to destroy than other targets. The fences prevented them from leaving or attacking someone who didn't want to be attacked, but other than that, they were free to move about.

Staff in hand, Jason leaped over the fence. The golems ignored him for the moment, but that would change the moment he began the attack.

The staff vibrated in his hands as power flowed from the power crystal. With a touch of his mind, he toggled the staff onto fireball mode and aimed at the nearest golem. Another mental push, and energy shot out of the staff in the form on an explosion, blasting the golem with flames. Another shot turned the mechanical creature to slag.

The golems nearest to him began to approach, their long arms swinging ominously. Jason spun around to face them, switching the staff to lightning mode before bringing it downward. The moment the base touched the ground, lightning struck in front of him, sending the golems flying backwards. He sent off three fireballs in rapid succession to finish them off before turning to face a new pair that was coming up on his side. He waved the staff and sent gravel blocks crashing into them, knocking the golems over through sheer force.

By now, he had garnered the rest of the golems' attention, and they swarmed towards him. He paused in his attack to glance around, taking mental note of the number he had destroyed and the amount still functional and active. He had only used a quarter of his energy so far, and obliterated at least five of the creatures in a matter of minutes. Wizards would no doubt be harder than these golems, but this had been enough destruction. The golems were only replenished at night, and there would be others coming here to train throughout the day.

One of the golems had gotten close while Jason had been lost in his thoughts, and now it smashed a solid iron fist into the distracted programmer. Except, he wasn't there when the golem would have made contact.

Jason smiled as he watched the creature look about in confusion, wondering where its target had gone. After a few minutes of searching, the golems exited attack mode and began wandering aimlessly again. He stood and stretched, feeling the wind in his hair. Then he turned and flipped off the tree, landing on the ground with the grace of a gymnast.

He sighed, glancing up at the sun. There was still plenty of daylight, and his own job was to serve as defense against a wizard attack. The council had decided to avoid putting him on guard duty because of it, trying to keep him as their 'secret weapon'. As these thoughts ran through Jason's head, he turned his feet toward the walls of the city.

By the time he reached the heavily-defended edge, there were people everywhere. A young girl ran by him as he approached the guard stationed by the gates, and he smiled slightly. Then the guard noticed him and gave a stiff salute. "What do you need?"

Jason saluted back, seeing the recognition in the man's eyes. "I'd like to go outside the walls. Just for a hundred ticks or so."

The guard nodded and whistled. After a moment, the iron blocks parted. Jason silently thanked the guard and walked through, stepping out into a forest as the gates closed behind him.

* * *

He'd been wandering about for at least 50 ticks when a flash of light caught his attention. Jason narrowed his eyes, and approached the source stealthily. He reached the top of a small hill and looked downwards, spotting the source of the flash.

A girl was standing in the middle of a clearing, her black hair cascading down her shoulders. A wooden staff was held in her hands, a pair of vines twining along its length. Her arms were bare except for a piece of cloth wrapped around one bicep, but before he could see any details about it, she turned sideways to face a creeper. There was a violet glow, and then she sent magical shards into the mob's body, killing it.

She was a wizard.

 **Dark: Thanks to RebelWingsProduction97 for favouriting, following, and submitting two OCs. I've gone over it and edited them to fit into the story, so they might be slightly different from what you expected.**

 **Wolf: Thanks to MetaCrisisDR for submitting another pair of OCs, and also bringing up a very good point. PEOPLE WHO POSTED AN OC ON THE ORIGINAL STORY WILL NEED TO RESUBMIT! Yes, we can access them, but we don't technically have permission to use them, and Dark does not want to have ANY issues.**

 **Dark: Indeed. Thank you AwesomeCoolGuy5 for following, and final thanks to MaskedGamer for following and submitting an OC! Weapons that aren't a normal part of Minecraft will be included, so Neil can have his spear. And MetaCrisisDR, thank you for giving me the rest of the info needed for your characters.**

 **Wolf: And I think that's all for now!**

 **Jason: *coughs***

 **Dark: Right. Thank you. Jason does not belong to me, he belongs to WizardOfEnder007. Neither does Katie. And Minecraft belong to Mojang, Notch belongs to himself.**

 **Wolf: Done yet?**

 **Dark: Yes. Have a good Chinese New Year, and we'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Jumping at Shadows

**Dark: And we're back once again with Chapter 2. Hello everyone!**

The first shards of light were touching the sky when she awoke, lighting the world with soft hues of pink and purple. The girl lay there for a moment as she watched the beautiful sky. Then the urgency of her mission awoke the rest of her body, and she got up to pack.

Her dappled stallion was already drinking from the nearby spring, causing the girl to smile as she rolled up the blanket she had been sleeping on. After the fire had been put out, the horse trotted over with a snort. The girl gave the stallion a pat on the neck, whispering soft words as she saddled him.

She went to mount, but then stopped. "We're going to enter Tech Faction territory today." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a grey bandana. The girl smiled as she folded it. "Better put this on before they mistake me for an enemy." With practiced movements, she tied it around her left arm. The sun hit the red markings on the cloth, making it shimmer and glow like the dust it was based off.

The girl sighed and leaped into the saddle. "C'mon boy. Let's go." The stallion tossed his head and began to trot through the forest, picking his way through the maze of trees with ease.

* * *

They'd been traveling for a couple hundred ticks when the horse began to glance about nervously, something he only did when there were mobs about. The girl scanned the area around them, but could detect no tell-tale movement. "What is it boy?" She stroked him gently as she tightened her grip on her staff.

It happened in an instant, faster than she could even blink, much less stop it. An arrow streaked through the air and pierced the stallion's skull, killing him immediately. There was a moment where he wavered, one hoof raised up in the movement of taking a step. Then he began to topple over, his muscles no longer keeping him balanced. Moving on instinct, the girl leaped free before the weight of the falling horse could pin her to the ground.

She landed nimbly on her feet and looked around for the culprit, energy gathering around her. After a moment, her purple eyes fell upon the arrow and she traced its path toward a tree twenty blocks away. There was a flash of movement, the bleached white of bone standing out in the shadows, and then nothing.

The girl gritted her teeth as she began to walk forward, the staff in her hands heating up with a fireball spell. "Who are you?!"

The forest remained silent, and her attacker did not respond.

"Well?! Aren't you going to shoot me next?" Her mind was working quickly, trying to figure out why the mystery archer had shot only her horse. The bone she'd seen and her stallion's behavior would point to a skeleton, but the pattern made no sense.

An arrow thudded into a tree behind her, and the girl spun around, trying to catch another glimpse. But her attacker had already disappeared.

She frowned, and then noticed the slip of paper attached to the arrow. Snatching arrow from the bark, she stood with her back against the tree as she read the note. "'Nope XD'?! Seriously?!" The girl let the arrow drop to the ground, glaring at the shadows. "Why would you shoot my frickin' horse, and leave me alive?! What is the point of that?!"

There was no response, not even another arrow. After waiting for a minute, the girl let out a sigh. The mystery person must have left already. "Fine." She walked over to her now dead horse, casting a remorseful glance at him as she undid the saddle. She tossed the heavy leather off to the side and stepped back, recalling the magical energies from earlier. The fireball spell had already been prepared, and this was a perfectly good use of it.

A flick of her staff sent out the enchanted fire charge, and the body was soon consumed in flames. The girl turned away as her companion burned to ashes, the ground remaining unharmed despite the intense heat. Once the crackle of fire had died away, she opened her eyes again to look at the now empty spot. All that remained was a stain of red upon the grass and a thin layer of ash.

It didn't take her long to move the saddle and all its contents into her bag of holding, which she was thankful for. She tied the bag to her belt and looked up at the sky, frowning when she saw how high it was. "Damn…and now I have to walk too." Letting out a sigh, the girl unfolded an old map and glanced at it, checking the direction she needed to walk.

She had been walking for about a hundred ticks when she began to get the feeling that someone was watching her. It was subtle, but she could definitely feel a pair of eyes on her back. She turned to look, and saw nothing but trees. "Strange…" Perhaps her mystery archer was back?

A rustle of leaves caught her attention, and the girl spun to see a creeper approaching, its mottled green skin nearly blending in with green backdrop. Nearly. She raised her staff to point at the walking bomb, and fired an arrow of pure energy. The creature collapsed, gunpowder spilling from the hole where the arrow had gone through.

There was more rustling, and the girl frowned, using a bit of magic to enhance her hearing. There were at least two creatures approaching her, one closer than the other. She turned on her heel to face another creeper, its face looming closer with an expression of gloom. A blast of magic killed that one as well, but her mana pool was starting get a little low.

There was a stifled gasp from behind her, and the girl twisted her head to look. At the top of a hill was a boy, his black hair shining under the sun. He was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt, a pair of purple lightning bolts on the front. A metal staff was gripped in one hand, its end dug into the ground to keep him upright.

 _A wizard?_ She quickly hid her left arm behind her body, knowing that the Tech Faction's symbol would look suspicious to anyone from the Magika Kingdom. "Hi! What are you doing out here?"

* * *

 **Dark: Thanks to Misskitty2004 for following and favouriting, and to Range Aquarius for favouriting and reviewing. Your character is accepted, but I'm sticking to the axe.**

 **Wolf: *laughs* Anyways, AwesomeCoolGuy5, your character has also been accepted, but will not have a major role. Unfortunately, we can't follow every character's story and still have a plot that makes sense. He's tried that before, and it just don't work well.**

 **Dark: And finally, thanks MetaCrisisDR for reviewing. I suppose I should mention something. Yes, I am rewriting Wizard's story, but mainly because I can't write the same way he can. If I could, I would, but our writing styles don't mesh well. It would have caused a lot of confusion if I had tried to pick up where he had left off.**


End file.
